


Distracted

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I didn't know I was pregnant, M/M, Mentions of Medical Issues, Mpreg, mentions of labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek and Craig needed this break so badly. He feels kind of bad for Craig's mom, who is probably going to have a sleepless night babysitting their son. But holy shit, they needed this.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant, creek addition. This was just for fun :)

Tweek and Craig needed this break so badly. He feels kind of bad for Craig's mom, who is probably going to have a sleepless night babysitting their son. But holy shit, they needed this. 

They love their son, he is theirs and when he's doing okay he's adorable but he's so fussy. He's more than fussy. He screams for hours and won't feed. They've been to a paediatrician already who has recommended they switch formulas, they have, with no change. He's not gaining weight how he should and they're both at a loss. Tweek feels like such a bad parent, he can't fix whatever is making his son scream. They're taking him back to the paediatrician soon because things can't go on like this but for now, he's just screaming and vomiting. 

They needed a break. Just one night to themselves, to recharge and relieve some stress. 

So they went out for dinner, had couple time and remembered how much they love each other. What led them to this point, falling in love, getting married and becoming parents. It helps Tweek remember how happy he was to find out he was pregnant. How wanted his son is, and how much they do love him, even if he is difficult at the moment. Tweek wouldn't take him back, he only wants to make it better. Having time alone with Craig renews this fire a little, knowing that he loves his family and wants them to succeed. It grounds him and pulls him out of the funk that he's a bad parent and that everything is hopeless. 

He's so happy that night, so in love and refreshed that he doesn't really think about birth control, just thinks about Craig, and how happy they make each other.

—

Tweek can't explain it but he feels more tired than usual. During the day he thinks he might fall asleep standing up if his son, Vincent, wasn't so fussy. He's still not eating properly, Tweek tries to feed him every two to three hours in vain. Either he just screams, refuses the bottle and takes nothing or he takes a little, screams, his tummy bloats up and he vomits everywhere. Tweek has learned the difference between spit up and vomit since having Vincent and he knows it's not normal. Spit up is normal, but not vomiting every time after eating. He's not gaining weight and the paediatrician is reviewing their options. They haven't actually been able to diagnose anything, all they can say is digestive distress. 

Tweek is so worried, Vincent had looked healthy in all their prenatal scans and tests so both he and Craig are shocked to have a sick baby now that he's born. They're so out of their depth, having to try and educate themselves quickly. Everything he's tried so far hasn't worked. 

Tweek is the one who is at home with Vincent all day, Craig has gone back to work because someone has to and Tweek had a c-section to recover from. He's also been extremely fatigued and a little sick, he puts it down to stress and recovery. 

Tweeks labor wasn't particularly difficult. He went in for a scheduled c-section because his hips were too small compared to Vincent's size. Tweek wasn't complaining, he'd never had a baby before and just wanted to do whatever was safe. He'd gone in, gotten a spinal block and had the surgery. It had been a very calm process, he never even felt the real pain of labor. He felt some mild Braxton Hicks but not the real thing. The most pain he'd felt was the recovery after the operation, but he healed relatively quickly and Vincent was healthy for his first few hours of life. 

The doctors had told him that feeding issues aren't uncommon in newborns as their stomachs are so sensitive. They assured him that he probably would grow out of it. But now, he's at the end of the newborn stage and still isn't gaining weight like he should. The doctors are less dismissive now. 

"How are you feeling?" Craig asks him once they have gotten Vincent to sleep. These moments are few and far between, so Craig is taking the advantage of the time to actually have an adult conversation. 

"I'm feeling a bit  _ -nnn-  _ sick" Tweek admits "and I'm so tired, I'm not sure if it's because I'm so  _ -hnn-  _ worried about Vincent."

"That's probably why, even when he sleeps, however briefly, I can't sleep because I'm so worried about him," Craig admits. He and Craig both often lay awake, worried. Just wishing their baby could gain some weight. 

"Yeah, I just want to fix this" Tweek agrees. "He seems so  _ -nghh-  _ distressed."

"I think it's more than just colic or sensitivity" Craig says "I know I'm not a doctor but I really do think it's something serious."

"Me too" Tweek nods "next appointment we should  _ -nnn- _ push harder."

"Poor little guy, I just want him to feel better" Craig sighs sadly "I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay, since you're home all day with him crying."

"I think I'm just anxious," Tweek admits. 

"Probably" Craig agrees, he puts his arm around Tweek lovingly "if you're not okay, you gotta tell me. We're a team."

"I know, I'm so glad that we are" Tweek tells him "I couldn't  _ -ah-  _ do it without you." 

—

They still don't have an official diagnosis, but things are looking better. 

Their son has finally caught up with the expected weight gain for his age but only after the doctors took the extreme measure of placing a g-tube. It wasn't a decision they took lightly but it was the only way they could get him to gain weight and keep food down. The doctors feel that they may not know a specific diagnosis until Vincent is older and can express himself and his symptoms better.

The hope is that the g-tube won't be permanent. They hope he will be able to eat by mouth, and actual food when he is older but for now he can only have a nutrition supplement formula. 

It's been a learning curve for Tweek. Learning how to formula feed a small baby, making sure the feed leaves him full without trapping too much air in his tummy. Keeping the tube and stoma clean and managing skin irritations. Making sure that Vincent doesn't touch or pull on his tube, seeing as he doesn't understand what it is. When he's not being fed the opening of the tube closes like a button so that Vincent doesn't have hanging plastic or anything to pull on but still, babies pull at everything. So Tweek watches him like a hawk. 

Vincent is like a different baby, he's laughing and smiling now. No longer screaming every time he eats. Sometimes he still gets a sore tummy, but it's not every time he eats now. Tweek is happy with the positive changes and he's enjoying the company of his son a lot more. 

While Vincent gaining weight is a great thing him getting better means Tweek has some more time to himself and is running on adrenaline less. He is noticing more things about himself that he wouldn't have paid attention to while Vincent was sick. Looking after Vincent was all consuming, he didn't really pay attention to his appearance. 

Now, he is a little less stressed. He's beginning to notice all the self neglect from those months he ran on empty. First, his hair. It's gotten super long and messy, he needs a haircut and has to keep everything pulled back in a ponytail. It's messy too, his nails are chipped from constant biting and the most obvious… he hasn't lost any baby weight. 

While being so dedicated, caring for Vincent Tweek hadn't really had much time to scrutinise or care about his postpartum body. He knew it probably wouldn't be the same as before but he hasn't had time to actively diet. His stomach went down for the most part after having Vincent but he has always had that c-section pouch and some left over baby chub. 

Now, he realises that he hasn't just kept on all his baby weight but he's  _ gained  _ weight since having Vincent. He thought losing weight postpartum was just natural. But he's gained it, his stomach went down and has kind of come back again. 

"I look so  _ big"  _ he complains to Craig, who has Vincent asleep on his chest. Craig is just resting on the bed, enjoying cuddles with his son. 

Tweek glares at his stomach in the mirror. He doesn't understand how he let himself gain this much weight. He never had a tummy this prominent before Vincent. 

"You look fine babe" Craig assures him sleepily "lots of people have a tummy after having a baby, especially by c-section."

"I know" Tweek whines "but I've  _ -nghh-  _ gained more weight than what I was after I had him. Most people  _ lose  _ weight postpartum." 

"Most people don't have a baby who is severely ill for the first six months of life" Craig points out "we've both been stressed, and we haven't been looking after ourselves properly. You're okay."

"I guess, I just… I'm not fitting into any  _ -hnn-  _ pre-baby clothes and it's kind of embarrassing" Tweek sighs.

"Babe, I want you to be happy" Craig says "if you're unhappy with how you look and want to lose weight I'll support you. But know there's no pressure on my end, I think you look great."

"Thanks babe" Tweek sighs, taking one last scrutinising look at his stomach before joining his husband and son in their bed.

—

Tweek moans unhappily as he watches Craig go for seconds of their dinner. He's  _ starving  _ but he's supposed to be dieting. He's gained even more weight, but he's been desperately trying to lose it. It was okay a few weeks ago, he was eating well and doing some exercise at home but recently his hunger has doubled and he can't seem to stop eating, despite his attempts to diet. 

"Just have seconds Tweek" Craig says "you're torturing yourself."

Tweek looks at Craig's plate, filled with pasta. His mouth waters, he thinks about how tomorrow he will be running around after Vincent tomorrow and how he doesn't want to be tired and low-energy. 

"Okay" he says "you better not  _ -nnn-  _ divorce me when I get really fat." 

"You're not fat, your body is just doing what it needs after growing and birthing a human. I read somewhere that you should leave two years between babies because it takes your body that long to recover" Craig tells him. 

"I just… I don't want you to think I've  _ -ah- _ let myself go and you stop being attracted to me" Tweek says sadly as he heaps pasta onto his plate. He realises that he's literally complaining about being fat while going for a second helping but he can't help it. He's just so hungry. 

Vincent is playing on his playmat, blissfully unaware of Tweeks turmoil. One plus to having a tubie baby is that they can feed him, then watch him play while they eat. When he starts crawling and walking that will be different and they'll have to put him in a pack and play or something but right now he's just enjoying himself playing with a rattle. 

"Babe" Craig says, with kindness in his voice "your body is telling you to eat more for a reason. You had a baby, I'm sure things will even out when you're past a year postpartum."

"I don't know" Tweek replies miserably as he sits down next to Craig and begins digging into his plate "I don't really feel like myself."

"I know, that's probably postpartum stuff though right?" Craig asks him. 

"I think so" Tweek agrees.

"Just listen to your body for now, if you need to eat more just do it" Craig suggests "you probably are hungry for a reason."

Tweek supposes he's right, but he doesn't feel any less miserable. 

At least he has Vincent, Vincent is definitely worth the changes he's gone through. Tweek wouldn't trade Vincent for his pre-baby body for anything. He's so happy that Vincent has improved, Vincent is bordering on chunky now that he's able to eat through his g-tube. They aren't sure when they'll consider removing the g-tube, since it's done so much good but they do hope that one day he won't need it. 

"I'd rather be  _ -a _

_ -gah-  _ fat and have Vincent, then no Vincent at all" Tweek says to Craig.

"Vincent completely changed our lives in so many ways" Craig agrees "I never thought I'd have a baby with a g-tube but I wouldn't have him any other way."

"Considering how  _ -nghh-  _ miserable he was before the g-tube I would never take it back" Tweek nods, shoving a large forkful of pasta in his mouth. 

"He's a different kid" Craig says "I love him, obviously, but now it's like, he's enjoying himself so we can enjoy him."

"Definitely" Tweek agrees "being a parent isn't how I  _ -hnn-  _ imagined it but I guess it never really ends up like how you pictured."

Vincent makes a shrieking sound from where he is laying. It's a happy shriek followed by laughter. Shrieking is his most recent phase at the moment. He shakes his rattle vigorously and shrieks again. He wants their attention. 

"I'll get him" Craig says, giving Tweek cheek a peck "but know, nothing could make me walk away from this family."

Tweek watches Craig smiling and playing with his son, and he can't not believe him. 

—

Tweek sits up in bed, unable to sleep. He's been feeling crappy all day but can't really articulate it to Craig. His back hurts a lot, his stomach feels tight and crampy. Kind of like during a severe anxiety attack, when the muscles tighten painfully. The tightness causes pressure and while it's not so painful that he wants to cry out it's extremely uncomfortable. 

Craig is sleeping beside him and Vincent asleep in his bedroom. Beads of sweat begin to appear on Tweeks forehead. He can't describe what's happening to him, but it's intense and scary. He shakes Craig awake, unable to keep dealing with this alone.

"Mmmm" Craig mumbles as he wakes.

"I really don't feel good" Tweek tries to tell him "my  _ -nghh-  _ stomach hurts."

"Did you eat anything weird?" Craig asks.

"I don't think so… do you  _ -hnn-  _ think it could be my appendix?" Tweek asks, worried.

"Maybe, I think appendicitis pain is only on one side. Is that what's going on with you?" Craig asks him again. Tweek doesn't think so, but he's never had appendicitis before, what if he has some unusual case?

"It's my back and my  _ -gah- _ lower belly" Tweek explains, grimacing as more pain takes over him.

"That doesn't sound like appendicitis but you never know" Craig says, echoing Tweeks own thoughts.

"I feel sick" Tweek says "and hot and like… it's cramps but also there's like  _ -ah-  _ pressure in my belly."

"That's weird, do you think you'll puke?" Craig asks, clearly very concerned. 

"I don't know,  _ ugh _ , it hurts again" Tweek moans, Craig rubs his back. 

Craig holds him while Tweek shudders. It only gets worse, and fast. Within the hour Tweek has thrown up and can't walk from the pain.

"We're going to the hospital" Craig says "I think you have a kidney stone."

Tweek just screams, every inch of his body overtaken with horrible pain. His midsection is squeezing so hard and the pressure in his hips is unbearable. He's crying, he can't help it. He's never been in so much pain. 

Tweek barely remembers the ride, he knows that his son screams the entire way (and so does he.) The emergency became so acute that Craig didn't have time to find a babysitter so he bundled up Tweek and Vincent in the car and got going. 

A nurse meets them at emergency, eyes going wide when she sees Tweek. Tweek has to be wheeled in the doors, even though sitting makes the pain worse. He cries out and almost everyone in the emergency room is staring at him.

"I'm dying!" Tweek cries out, he really feels like he is. The pressure in his belly is so much he feels like he might explode. 

He's seen immediately, rushed in to be assessed. The doctor isn't sure at first, then Tweek feels a slight release of pressure inside him and a strong gush between his legs. 

"Am I bleeding?" Tweek panics.

"How far along are you?" The doctor asks him, Tweek is confused.

"How far along is he in what?" Craig asks, Tweek can't really string that much of a sentence together. 

"In his pregnancy?" The doctor asks again.

"I'm not  _ ahhh"  _ Tweek tries to say, he screams instead. 

"He's not pregnant" Craig says, "our son is only ten months old."

"He's most definitely pregnant" she says "did you not know?"

"No!" Tweek shrieks.

"You're definitely pregnant" she repeats. 

"I… he can't be" Craig stutters, Vincent still screaming in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she says "I'm gonna have to take your pants off and see how dilated you are."

Tweek is in too much pain to object, he just wants it to stop. He doesn't think he can be pregnant. He can't be.

"Oh my god" the doctor says as she examines him "honey, next contraction you've gotta push, okay?"

"What?" Craig panics "now?!"

"Your baby is coming  _ now"  _ she tells him "do you feel like you need to push?"

"Yes" Tweek manages, he's never given birth naturally before but his body is telling him what to do.

"Push, honey" she encourages him. She's not even an OB, she's an ER doc but she acts like she knows what she's doing. 

Tweek does, pain burning through him in a whole new way. He didn't realise the pain could get worse but it somehow has. 

"Give us one more honey, and this baby will be out" she encourages him. 

"Holy shit" Craig says.

Tweek lets out one final scream and before he knows it, it's all over. The pressure is eased and there's less of a weight in his stomach. He hadn't even realised there  _ was  _ a weight in there. 

"We've got a girl!" The doctor says excitedly, she holds up a tiny infant all covered in goop. 

She lets out a tiny cry as she is placed on Tweeks chest. Tweek panics a little, but instinct takes over. She's his baby, he has to protect her. 

"Oh my god" Craig says in awe "you didn't look pregnant." 

"I didn't feel  _ -gah-  _ pregnant" Tweek replies, panting. 

"I'm sorry" the doctor says, "but we're gonna have to get her to the NICU and get her checked out. I think she's premature."

"Oh my god" Tweek freaks out, reality hitting him "I think she is." 

"Maybe we didn't use protection that time when Vincent was still sick? When my mom watched him?" Craig suggests, putting the pieces together. 

"She's definitely premature, Vincent's only  _ -nghh-  _ ten months old" Tweek panics. 

He's barely held her and she's gone again. Whisked off to the NICU, leaving Tweek in pain and covered in blood and Vincent crying in Craig's arms. 

—

Tweek is admitted to the postnatal unit. Having her so quickly means that he needed stitches and pain relief. He's still shell shocked that it all happened and that his body seems to have handled it relatively okay. 

The labor was brutal and the stitches hurt but he could've had a uterine rupture or worse. His body handled back to back pregnancies okay, he didn't feel too rotten. In fact he didn't even think he was pregnant. He thought maybe he was stressed and his body was reacting funny but he'd never felt any movement like he had with Vincent. His stomach had swelled a little but he looked fat, not like a definite baby bump. Craig used to joke that he looked like he swallowed a beach ball when he was pregnant with Vincent. This time he just looked a little chubby. 

Thankfully after the dramatic birth of their daughter, Craig's mom arrives quickly to take Vincent. Tweek hopes Vincent isn't traumatized, he hoped Vincent won't remember anything. Tweek and Craig are left alone to come to terms with the fact that they now have two children, only ten months apart. 

"I swear I didn't  _ -nnn-  _ know," Tweek tells Craig.

"I know" Craig says, shell shocked "I didn't pick it up either."

"The symptoms weren't that  _ -ah-  _ strong and I didn't get that big… I was so wrapped up in caring for Vincent" Tweek explains "I feel stupid now."

"We both didn't realise, we just have to figure it out now" Craig says quietly. 

"It'll be hard, but I'm not against  _ -nghh-  _ expanding our family," Tweek tells him.

"It'll take some getting used to, but she's ours" Craig agrees "she's part of our family."

They named her Poppy, which was the girl name they had originally chosen for Vincent. She does well in the NICU and only spends a few weeks there. Tweek is so glad when they finally get to bring her home.

Craig's mom thankfully is staying to help look after Vincent and his additional needs. She's thrilled to be a grandma again, but just as shocked as Tweek and Craig are at the circumstances. 

"How did you not know you were in labour?" She asks Tweek, not judgemental but curious.

"I've never felt  _ -hnn-  _ labour pains before" Tweek admits "when I went into my c-section I had only felt  _ -nnn-  _ mild Braxton Hicks."

"Did you know you had to push?" She continues "because that feeling was pretty unmistakable to me when I had my babies."

"At the end I did" Tweek tells her "I mostly just felt  _ -gah-  _ pressure but right before she came I felt the urge. She only took two pushes."

"Two pushes sounds great" she says "quick and easy."

"Not really" Tweek points out "I needed all those  _ -nghh-  _ stitches. But I'm glad she's here, even if she was a huge surprise."

"I don't think you'll ever get a bigger surprise than her" she agrees with a laugh "give your body a break before the next one."

"I don't want to be pregnant again for a  _ -nnn-  _ very long time, if ever" Tweek agrees, wrinkling his nose at the thought. He doesn't think his poor body could take it. 

—

Two kids who are Irish twins is difficult. Poppy is a newborn who needs them to do everything for her while Vincent is nearly one and still needs lots of love and attention, g-tube or not. Often when Poppy cries Vincent will start too, probably because he doesn't understand what's going on. 

Tweek is happy to have another child, he loves Poppy and Vincent with everything he has but he's not really keen on having any more. Well, not any time soon at least. He wants to enjoy the two he has while they're still little. He feels like if he had another child too soon, apart from probably doing damage to his body he'd also not be able to give all his children the love and affection they'd need. He struggles now to juggle it all, and Vincent's undiagnosed issues make things even harder. 

Luckily Poppy shows no signs of the issues Vincent has. She eats just fine, despite her prematurity and has no issues with pain or vomiting. She spits up like a normal baby and Tweek couldn't be happier. It's kind of nice to see how a regular newborn adapts to the world around them as Vincent was in pain all the time and just cried. 

Tweek decides he can't let it happen again though. This time he monitors birth control fastidiously and tries to be aware of any changes within his body. The biggest change he has noticed so far is that he's finally experiencing that postpartum weight loss that eluded him with Vincent. He still has his little c-section pouch and jelly tummy but that feels normal. He had two kids within a year, he thinks he's earnt his jiggly belly. Craig doesn't seem too fussed by it anyway, he likes Tweek no matter what. Tweek brought his kids into the world after all. 

They're not in a rush to expand their family. Two kids ten months apart is so chaotic, they want to love and nurture the ones they have. But maybe in the future they'll have more, but this time it will be planned. Tweek isn't letting himself be caught by surprise again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
